


Dragon Tamer

by alianora



Series: Pendragon [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you tame a dragon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Tamer

**Author's Note:**

> This? is all literarylemming's fault. as usual.
> 
> She wrote a Bill/Fleur story (which is gorgeous and go read it), and included small hints about Charlie/Gabrielle. Now, even though Gabrielle is eleven and Charlie is..what..twenty something, im not going to let THAT stop me. So i harassed her into writing a small ficlet about the two of them..([Valentine](http://www.livejournal.com/users/literarylemming/177506.html)), and then she bunnied me...
> 
> so, see, this is all her fault!

Title: Dragon Tamer  
Rating: G  
Summery: How do you tame a dragon?

Charlie was working when the owl swooped down to him. He grabbed the parchment and shoved it into his belt where he could read it after he and the Greenback managed to come to a small understanding about where she was allowed to lay her eggs, and where he needed to stand while she did so.

It was several hours later before he flopped down onto his cot, tired and sore and slightly singed. Helping a dragon deliver wasn't high on the list of "Things Charlie Does for Fun."

It wasn't until he heard parchment rustle as he rolled over onto his belly that he remembered the letter. He blinked tiredly at the handwriting on the front, trying to remember where he had seen it before. It didn't look like any of the family, that was for sure, but the owl who had delivered it had looked like Bill's.

Opening it, he pulled out a single sheet of paper that had been carefully folded into thirds. Something slipped between the folds and dropped into his lap. He examined the ribbon with a raised eyebrow and began to read, still holding the ribbon in one hand.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I hope you do not mind me writing to you again. I am very glad you enjoyed your Valentine!_

_My tutor for English has advised me that my writing could be improved. He has suggested I begin to write letters to a speaker of English. He said that having un ami de letter would help me to understand the rules of the English. _

_I have decided I will correspond with you!_

_I hope you will write in return._

_I have enclosed a hair ribbon that I have worn for several days. I have read that if one wishes to work with the dragons, the dragon must become accustomed to one's scent. I hope you will wear this around your arm when you are near the dragons, as I do want them to become accustomed to me!_

_Please correspond, and in my next letter, I will tell you about the horrible thing Franco did to ma mere's best china!_

_Love,  
Gabby_

Charlie smiled bemusedly at the letter. Gabby really was a cute kid, and the fascination she had with dragons rivaled his own. He reread the part about the ribbon, and lifted it to his nose. There was a very faint scent of jasmine.

Before he went to dinner, he tied the ribbon carefully around his wrist, and pulled some parchment off his desk to write to her later.

He kept catching the scent of jasmine when he raised his hand, and as he went to join the rest of his mates, he absently wondered how long it would take him to get used to it.

END


End file.
